


Knowledge Is Power

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sabrina is a spy, Spies & Secret Agents, Tumblr Prompt, gathering information on Paris and Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sabrina Raincomprix has a normal life. She wakes up in the morning, goes to school, and gets information on Paris's government and Chloe Bourgeois to give to her employer.





	Knowledge Is Power

**Author's Note:**

> From the terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus prompt: Sabrina is a spy sent to gather information on Chloe Bourgeois

The day was fairly normal for Sabrina Raincomprix. She woke up at her usual time, ate her usual breakfast, and arrived at school early after receiving her usual hug from her father. Then, she waited in her usual spot for Chloe to arrive so could she could gather more information on the Bourgeois family and the state of the Parisian government.

Sabrina’s favorite part of the day was the fifteen minutes before Chloe arrived when she could mess around with Nino and talk to the other students that Chloe deemed beneath her and not worth spending time with. Unfortunately for Sabrina, Chloe arrived five minutes early that day.

Sabrina bit her tongue and smiled when the blonde girl sauntered up to her and immediately started complaining about how the budget problems facing Paris as a result of the space dumpster program meant that her father didn’t have time to talk to Chloe about getting a new hair stylist. Her current stylist just wasn’t up to Chloe’s standards anymore.

“I mean, seriously! Jeanine’s skills are good, but they just aren’t the  _ best  _ anymore. I can’t have my hair styled by some second-rate stylist,” Chloe said. “But Paris is just so  _ ungrateful  _ and that means I’m stuck with her!”

Sabrina nodded and mentally took a note of the budget. Chloe made Sabrina’s job so easy with the way she spilled every little secret about everything. Sabrina’s employer could have sent someone with far lesser espionage skills than Sabrina and he still would’ve known practically everything about Paris.

“We’re going shopping for hats today,” Chloe announced. “My other hats are just so old and I don’t want anyone to think Chloe Bourgeois wears ancient hats! Besides, I need a way to amaze people with my hair even when it’s being styled by  _ Jeanine _ .”

“Of course, Chloe,” Sabrina said dutifully. She hid her disappointment behind an adoring face. She had plans to speak with her employer after school, but now it looked like her choices were between skipping lunch or staying up past midnight writing essays yet again. She had no idea how Marinette and Adrien managed to do so well in school despite being superheroes when she had problems juggling school, Chloe, and her job. They weren’t even as good as Sabrina at keeping their secret activities secret.

“Maybe I can get you a hat, too,” Chloe mused.

Sabrina clapped her hands together. “That would great!” She paused for a moment to make it seem like that thought just popped into her head. “Is your father doing anything about that window? The one in your room that won’t latch?”

Chloe sneered. “No. Daddy said that I have to wait to get that fixed. He said he’s too busy focusing on getting someone to fix the ovens so they won’t catch fire again and placating the people that are angry about the space dumpster program that he can’t hire someone to fix it,” Chloe said as she started heading for the classroom. “It’s just so unfair.”

“I know!” Sabrina said. She was lucky that she was such a good actor. If she wasn’t, there was no way she could hide her disbelief that Chloe thought a window was more important than the possibility of fires. Of course, it was valuable information and Sabrina knew she shouldn’t complain.

Sabrina was distracted from her thoughts by Chloe shrieking and a loud thud. Chloe was frantically smoothing out her hair and wailing about how Nino was out to get her and wanted her to look bad. Nino, on the other hand, just glared at her and picked himself off the ground.

“Can you believe this, Sabrina? He just attacked me!” Chloe said while tearing up. “It’s horrible!”

Nino rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. “Maybe if you looked where you were going, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“What?” Chloe snapped. “You think this is my fault? You think that it’s  _ my  _ fault that you refused to get out of my way when you could clearly see me walking in your direction?”

Nino didn’t bother to answer Chloe and walked off in the direction of the front of the school.

“Can you believe him?” Chloe asked with venom dripping from her words.

“He’s awful, but you shouldn’t dwell on it,” Sabrina said. “He’s not worth the effort.”

Chloe considered Sabrina’s words for a second before nodding. “You’re right.”

The rest of the day up until lunch went smoothly, even if Chloe used Sabrina as a human shield when a spider crawled up onto their desk during a lecture. Chloe didn’t give Sabrina any more valuable information, but she had already given enough for Sabrina.

Sabrina quickly snuck away when Chloe wasn’t looking so she could quickly talk to her employer before school started again. While, there wouldn’t be as much time as Sabrina would like to discuss her findings, she really didn’t want to be up all night doing homework.

She found Theo lurking by the stairs outside of the building. He flipped through a fat book that Sabrina knew was full of information on Paris’s government and his plans for taking over.

“I have some more facts for your book,” Sabrina said as she sat down next to him.

Theo looked up. “Alright. What is it?”

“Paris has some budget problems as a result of the space dumpster program. The citizens aren’t happy with the program, but that’s common knowledge. The window in Chloe’s room that won’t latch isn’t being fixed for a while because all the focus is on the space dumpster program and fixing the ovens that are currently a huge fire hazard,” Sabrina recited.

Theo jotted that down in his book and grinned. “Hiring you was one of the best decisions I ever made!”

Sabrina forced a smile and nodded, biting back a comment about how she was currently the best freelance spy in the world.

“I’m going to start phase two tomorrow. My plan should be complete in about three months,” Theo announced. “Keep me updated on the Bourgeois problem.”

“Understood,” Sabrina said and stood up. “Are you sure you have everything you need to take over?”

“Yes,” Theo said. “It’s going to be so easy. Paris won’t know what hit them!”

Sabrina wished Theo luck with phase two and toward the place under the stairs inside she knew someone else was waiting for her.

Theo was a fool. He thought that money would be enough to buy her complete loyalty. No, Sabrina wanted something sweeter than money. She wanted an entire network of spies at her command. Sabrina wanted power and someone else promised her exactly what she desired.

“He’s starting phase two,” Sabrina said as she approached the figure under the stairs. “Three more months and everything is yours.”

Nino smiled. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
